An Unsolved Riddle,A Puzzle,A Rose
by Slytherin-BadAss
Summary: Okies,first Harry Potter fic.Ever.Please,suggestions are welcome,as are reveiws,flames get cursed back or shoved down someone's throat(most likely Aarons). Its about Ginny,Tom,Snape,and Janguli,Ginny gets back the diary, Janguli comes to Hogwarts,and the
1. Let's put the fun back in Dysfunctional!

Hi all! This is Slytherin BadAss! You might recognize some of my little reviews, and I decided to register with this name! I feel so lucky! I hope you enjoy this story, its about Tom Riddle(AKA Voldemort) and Ginny Weasley.(Is that spelled right? I hope so, my books are packed away in boxes at the moment as we just moved and I'm writing this on my laptop and have it plugged into our phone line. Mom's yelling at me to help her with her stuff, as she thinks she can't move a small box of little porcelain dolls. I hate those things, but they make a cameo in this story. I kinda put my views of the dolls in here. It's very... Odd to say the least. Also,I show up as Janguli , and my name meaning is real, when it comes up! But enough of my jabbering! Onto the usual. 

****

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter and his friends, nor Ginny, or Tom for that matter. I'll write my original characters in the end for you to all like, and if you want, you can e-mail me and I'll let you use them, maybe. Therefore, you no sue poor little Slytherin BadAss. You'd only get the posters of quotes in my room and my cloak, and that is something I don't want to give away, so pleaze, no sue!

This **might**, **might**, become a NC17 fic later on, but I'm still trying to decide whether or not to do so. Maybe if a lot of people write and want it to be(or not to be) I'll decide. It's all up to you guys! I do love reviews, and flames, well, let's see*Janguli(real name) gets out her hotdogs, marshmellows, graham crackers, and rather large supply of Hershey's chocolate.*(My mums maiden name is Hershey) And what's left of the flames will be shoved down Fudge's throat!

****

Dedications!- This story is dedicated to two great authors, Serpentina, who is writing The Hogwarts Riddle, and to Alohomoragirl, who is writing If Only They Knew. I really enjoy these stories, please look them up until I can find the addresses to them again, so I'll have them in the next chapter! You two authors, you inspired me to write, and either the world will love you or hate you for this, I have no idea which yet! But thank you all the same! And to all Harry haters out there, you'll love this story! Possibly Gryffindor haters period. I don't like them much right now. You'll be able to tell later on in the chapter.

Slytherin BadAss,

Janguli

An Unsolved Riddle, A Puzzle, and a Rose

Chapter One- I am more powerful than I look.   


Ginny looked cautiously at the diary again. She wasn't sure whether to open it or not. She wished she had the Slytherin bravery that everyone in the house was supposed to have. She wished she had never found the thing again, but somehow, she had come across it, and this time, it had to have been an accident. Dumbledore was supposed to have locked it away or destroyed it. So how was it in Moaning Myrtle's restroom?

Ginny sighed in frustration and raked her fingers through part of her long hair. Again she sighed. She really needed to cut it again. Every time she had cut it, it grew back to waist length only an hour later, if that much time passed at all. Suddenly she braced her back in determination and opened the book, carefully looking away from the pages in case light or something shot out like the first time she had opened it.

None came. She then got a quill and wrote on the page, "Tom, are you still here?"

"Of course you little wench! How can I not be here? I'm just a brain to this book, no body, remember?" Was written back quickly, and despite herself, Ginny chuckled.

"How did you know it was me Riddle?" Ginny wrote back in her beautiful script. She wanted to know how Riddle knew it was her.

"Your blood is still in me somewhat. I know it's you because of your touch, your feel on me, how you caress me" Tom wrote back, joking.

"Pervert!" Ginny wrote back quickly, blushing a furious red. She really couldn't believe him!

"I'm a sixteen year old male, what do you expect me to say? Besides, I haven't had a good lay in what, fifty-five or so years? What year are you in again?"

"Sixth, and you are, I say again, a pervert! How can you talk like that! Just because you have one doesn't mean you have to be one!" Ginny wrote back. Tom chuckled in his little pocket of sub-space. He could almost hear the girl shrieking. He wanted to toy with her for a minute.

"One what, darling?" He wrote back innocently. He could almost see the blush on her face.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Ginny wrote back, her script somewhat ragged because of her anger.

"I'm afraid I don't. I haven't been up with the latest phrases. What do you want to call me, just say, erm, write it," Tom scribbled back.

"You are a prick!" Ginny roared. Tom was surprised, he could hear her! How was that possible?

"Ginny," he wrote back, "Calm down. I'm no prick, by the way," Tom wrote her. Ginny looked suspiciously down at the diary.

"How did you know what I said out loud?" Ginny asked him, her gaze narrowing at the journal.

"Don't know, don't ask me little wench! By Merlin's Balls your annoying!" Tom wrote back in a fast scribble.

"Hah! I'm annoying? At least I don't try and kill people just because they aren't pure blood or wizards! You have quite the reputation Tom, for doing such!" Ginny scribbled. She almost heard the sigh.

"Ginny, why did you even start to write again? Surely you learned last time, or has five years dulled your senses?" Tom wrote.

"Tom, I want an honest answer to my question," Ginny wrote in the diary. She almost wished she hadn't used the blood red ink this time.

"Depends on the question," Tom told her in his small, yet graceful script. Ginny braced herself for anger.

"Why do you hate muggles?"

"Do you want to see?" Tom asked her. Ginny was again afraid he might try and hurt her, but he knew this somehow.

"I can't hurt you, no body, remember? Besides, I don't think I can do that since Harry defeated my other self. I might as well not even try," Tom wrote to her. Ginny didn't believe a word he said, but she wrote down a little word anyways.

"Yes," She scripted. She suddenly felt herself being pulled into the book, the memories, and into the past.

And then she saw five year old Tom, she knew it was him easily. His somewhat long black hair and brilliant green eyes. She knew it was him. And suddenly she saw his face. And gasped.

The little boys face was covered in bruises. A woman was walking towards him, a bottle of some kind of muggle drink in her hand. She recognized immediately this woman was drunk. And suddenly the woman, right in front of Tom now, kicked him in his stomach. Ginny gasped and she knew that at least two ribs were cracked, if not broken.

"Boy, see what you've done? Look at that poor little girl. My daughter doesn't deserve such treatment form you!" The woman bellowed as she slammed her meaty fist into Tom face. His nose started to bleed heavily, and Ginny knew he would pass out from blood loss in only a few minutes.

"I didn't do it," Tom rasped out. Suddenly Ginny felt his pain, as if she were in his body.

The pain in his side sent stars into her eyes and she felt his nose hurting. Then another kick to the boy in the stomach and she heard a distinctive crack. Pain lanced through her side and through her spine as the woman shoved the young Tom onto the floor with her heavy boot. Ginny started to lose consciousness and everything began to go black.

And then she was in an older Tom's body. She watched as he was trying to save a witch from being raped by six muggle men. She felt pain sear Tom's jaw as he was hit, and then felt a suddenly sharp pain in her stomach as she saw a man pull a knife from it. Again, she lost consciousness. This time, she awoke on her bed, and looked into the diary.

"That is why I hate muggles. They harm not only myself, but others of our world as well."

"But not all muggles are bad! Hermione's parents aren't! And I've met a ton of muggles, they all don't care that I'm a witch, they think it's odd, but not any odder than what they see in their work some days! Tom, give muggles another chance, please!" Ginny wrote to him. She felt a tear slip from her eyes.

"I don't know if I can, and even if I did, it wouldn't matter. I can't change anything that's happened," Tom wrote her. "And I have no way to rectify anything," He wrote after a pause.

"Tom, I have to go. We'll continue later," Ginny told him. Tom sighed in his little pocket of sub-space again. He wrote, "Thank you," but it was too late, Ginny had already closed the book.

"I can't believe this. A witch defending muggles? I don't see why she does. They have hurt so many," Tom told himself. He laid his own diary, which he communicated to Ginny with, down onto a small desk and sat down on the bed.

"Well, at least here I have comfortable beds and such. No more muggle orphanage beds on the floor. He wished he could see Ginny, he had seen her as an eleven year old, but now, when she was seventeen? He wondered what she looked like. Suddenly an idea came to him. He grinned evilly and summoned a mirror.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand, come to me at my demand," He said. Suddenly a mirror spirit, when always lived to serve, came to the surface.

"Yes My Lord?" It asked in it's tinkling voice.

"I want to see Virginia Weasley please," Tom told the mirror. Even though he hated adding the please, the mirror wouldn't have done anything otherwise, except for maybe shattering in his hands and leaving several deep gashes.

"Yes My Lord," The mirror servant told him. The mirror swirled and he gasped when he saw the beautiful Ginny. Her long red hair had deepened into a rich auburn, and her mahogany eyes had lightened to a very light shade of green somehow, and he sensed it hadn't been magic. Her breasts had increased considerably, now looking to be what he thought was a c 36. And her waist was small with an ample bottom, enough to look elegant, and slender long legs. He saw her figure resembled that of an hour glass and wished he was out there in her world. He wouldn't have hesitated for one second in going to her and kissing her senseless.

"Kissing her senseless? My friend, you have been too long without a woman," he told himself. Suddenly he saw her walking past Harry Potter, who was not looking at all at Ginny. She walked past him without a word. Tom felt her anger at another girl who approached her.

"Hello Ginny, stay away from Harry, got it?" A Chinese girl asked. Tom could hear Ginny's thoughts as they were so strong.

_'I don't want him anymore Cho, you little slut. He's too stupid for my taste, and too much of a goody-goody. Don't pretend you didn't start kissing him in front of me on accident you little bitch! I saw you grin at me before you started. You can fuck him in front of me, I don't care. He has a small prick anyways, I should know after his silly crush on me at the beginning of the year. God I'm happy I didn't say yes to him!' _Ginny screamed inside her head. But her response to Cho was meek. "I'm sorry Cho, forgive me, I have to get to the Great Hall, food you know, comes into close second with homework," Ginny said. 

Tom was speechless. Ginny, the meek child he had known, had changed. She hadn't let anyone see it, but she had. He had never before thought she would curse someone. He was surprised when she called him a prick. And now she didn't even like Harry. He again, grinned evilly. If he could find a way out of the diary without hurting Ginny, he might just make her his Queen. He knew that this time, he would win. He knew it for sure.

And then he saw her sit down when none other than Draco Malfoy, who's father was a faithful Death Eater, sat down next to her. He saw she was at the Slytherin table, not at Gryffindor.

"Hey Gin, what's new?" Draco asked as he began to eat. Tom was cursing under his breath This was unexpected. So Ginny had gone from Harry to Draco?

"Nothing much Draco. You and Pansy have fun last night. I heard you in her bed, by Merlin's Balls, I hadn't thought you two could get any louder, but I was wrong," Ginny told him.

So she hadn't gone to Malfoy, why, this was perfect.

"When will you ever have a boyfriend to go all the way with?" A new voice asked. Pansy looked at Ginny closely. "Or have you already? I hope it wasn't with Potter! I heard from another Gryffindor that he had the smallest prick ever!" She said shrilly. Ginny giggled.

"No, I didn't go all the way, he got me in a classroom alone and whipped what little he had out. I can't believe Cho, bitch that she is, could stand Harry. His dicks too small. I doubt it could even stay in after everyone she's slept with. I mean, she has too be stretched to big for Potter," Ginny said loudly. Tom saw her receiving glares from Cho and the Ravenclaws, and also glares from Gryffindor. When had she become a Slytherin anyway?

"I'm so happy you got transferred to our house. They had to resort you because you were under the influence of Riddle, and without it, you got into Slytherin," Draco said, answering Tom's question. Seemed to be magic, it did, that the question asked was answered.

"Yeah. You would have thought that even with Riddle I would be in Slytherin, but I ended up in Gryffindor, and then without him I'm in Slytherin. Weird isn't it. Maybe he wanted me to be a goody two shoes while he had me so I wouldn't seem conspicuous. Hell, I don't know. If I ever see him again, I'll ask. But anyways, what's on today's schedule?" Ginny asked. It was Saturday, and that meant no classes what so ever.

"Well, we may go to Hogsmead and get some butterbeer, then go see a movie at the movie house they just finished building. Should be pretty cool," Pansy told her. Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, a new place to make out and have sex in the bathrooms. Wow, and I thought you two had done it everywhere," She giggled. Draco smirked and Pansy giggled as well.

"Well, what can you expect, I'm a seventeen year old male, I have my needs. But Pansy is more demanding," Draco started.

"Witchus Nymphomanias," Ginny giggled. She and Pansy had discussed what to call Pansy's species of girls, who had no problem with being sluts, so long as they were pleasured and didn't get caught. Ginny didn't know if she could be one or not. She was saving out for love. But what if there was no such thing? She asked herself this and brushed the thought away.

"What is that?" Draco asked. Ginny giggled before telling him. He smiled slyly at Pansy and began to run his hand under the table. A minute later she saw Pansy look at Draco with the same smile.

"Let's go guys. I want to see a movie. You two can take it to the bathroom if nowhere else while we're there," Ginny said. She looked over at the Gryffindors, who were still glaring. Ron, her brother, was being an ass and coming over to her. He grabbed her elbow roughly.

"Just what do you think you're doing? How do you know how big Harry is? Huh? And you don't go calling Cho a slut just because she goes out with him. It makes you look like a jealous bitch," Ron spat out at her.

"First of all, Harry got me in class alone and whipped what he had out. And second of all, Cho's even slept with Goyle. Now, does that satisfy you. I ask you to take your hands off, before I hit you," Ginny said.

"Like you would," Ron said.

"Okay, everyone heard me tell him to get off or I'd hit him, right?" Ginny asked the Hufflepuffs, who wouldn't lie, not even for the Gryffindors. They nodded. Ginny said something.

"What was that?" Ron asked. Ginny smiled.

"Let go," She demanded.

"No."

"You know, I am more powerful," At this Ginny raised her fist and punched Ron, "than I look," She finished as Snape came to see what was going on. 

"Weasley, explain," He demanded of Ron.

"She punched me for no reason!" Ron bellowed.

"Untrue," One of Ginny's Hufflepuff friends told him. "We all heard her say let go of me or I'll hit you. She told him to let go and he refused again. She had every right to slap him Professor!" Jackie told him. Everyone nodded. Snape glared at Ron.

"Fifty points form Gryffindor for accosting a student. None from Slytherin for it was self defense. Good day all, have fun at Hogsmead," Snape said as he walked off. Pansy snorted at first, then let out a loud laugh as Ron picked himself up. Tom stopped watching Ginny at that point. She had definitely changed.

Ginny felt liberated. She had finally done what she should have done years ago. Ron had bothered her ever since she had been re-sorted into Slytherin, and he had even tried to tell her to get over Harry when she hated the bastard.

"Mum will hear about this!" Ron told her.

"Peachy Ronald. I'd wish you would shut up and leave us alone. I don't like you, I hate Harry, and Hermione, she's just annoying. By Merlin's Balls, I've had a revelation!" Ginny suddenly said, thoughtful.

"How about you get up the bloody courage to ask the girl out? I'll do it for you if you're too shy. I always love to help. I mean, I did get Pansy and Draco back together after that huge fight they had. Hey, Hermione! Ron wants to ask you something," Ginny yelled across the room. Hermione Granger looked up from her book.

"Paybacks a bitch," Ginny said as Ron walked over there.

"Isn't it though?" Pansy said. They all laughed as they walked away from the tables and out of the Great Hall. Ginny felt better. After her sorting into Slytherin, somehow, her family had gained a fortune. She guessed it was put to the wishing potion she had tried, but she never told anyone. Now she had about thirty galleons and twenty sickles, and twenty five knuts. She was happy she had money They all got onto their brooms and flew to Hogsmead, landing gracefully. Ginny looked at Pansy and Draco.

"When will you find the man of your dreams?" Pansy asked her again as she saw Ginny watching them.

"I'm forgetting finding the right man. I'm getting a dog," Ginny told her.

"Ah, well, okay, whatever floats your boat. I'm sure that'll change when you find the guy. Believe me. Oh, here we are. I want to have some fun," Pansy said.

"Let's put the fun back into dysfunctional," Draco told them as they walked into a small bar. The three laughed an they all ordered not butterbeer, but a muggle brew called a daiquiri. Ginny ordered strawberry, Draco ordered Cherry, and Pansy ordered Banana.

"I might make a banana split tonight, or a Draco Sunday," She said slyly.

"Oh, I wonder what the cherry on top will be?" Draco wondered aloud. Suddenly there was choking from laughter coming from the other side of the room.

"Oh please, that is so fucked up!" Harry told them. Draco smirked.

"Well Potter, at least I have something to make a rather fun sex game out of. But I've heard from several girls that you however, do not," Draco told him,. Harry stopped laughing and blushed madly.

"Who other than Pansy would say that about you though?" Ron asked. Ginny winked at Pansy discreetly and Pansy giggled.

"Shall we tell them our little secret Draco," Ginny said, fingering Draco's cloak lapel. Draco, catching on, put his arm around Ginny.

"I suppose so. They might like to try it sometime, if any girl would be stupid enough to let him," Draco said. Ron stopped laughing as well at this point at the sight of Draco's hand on his sister's bum.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry bellowed.

"Why, haven't you guessed? We're a threesome," Ginny told her brother who reddened with anger as Pansy began to put her hands on his sister's bum as well. He felt infuriated.

"Damn you all," He raged as both he and Harry lunged at Draco and Pansy. Ginny, however, was prepared for this.

"Didn't think I'd know how to stop you huh?" She whispered under her breath. She hated being underestimated, but this time it was fine. She let her hand go palm down to the floor and she screamed, "Ancient's Wall!" She made it look like wand magic, but she had learned it from Tom. It was an ancient magic from something called the Nightside Way.

And she had encased both Harry and Ron in this small circle. They both banged against the invisible barrier when Harry whipped out his wand and muttered a spell, but it bounced back on him and all over the walls of the encasement. Ginny thought it rather funny to see the Boy Wonder and her brother trying to dodge their own spell. She laughed with Draco and Pansy and left the bar. All of them walked towards the movie house and they saw Hermione and Cho running towards the bar. 

So, what movie to see? How about the one called "Lover of Darkness?" Pansy asked.

"Sure. As long as it's dark, I'm happy," Draco said, squeezing her bum lightly and making Pansy jump at it's unexpectedness.

"You two, not outside, Dumbledore hates student relationships, you know that!" Ginny told them. Draco smiled.

"Come off it Gin, let's go in and buy tickets. Afterwards, it'll be lunch time, and then we can watch another movie," Draco told her. 

"Sounds like a plan," She told him as she handed the ticket person four galleons and two sickles and four knuts. She got her ticket and went in, shivering at the sudden cold air. She pulled her cloak about her more and they all walked to the darkened theatre and sat down in the very back. Immediately Draco and Pansy went at it. Ginny felt herself getting sleepy, so very sleepy.

She closed her eyes and saw none other than Tom Riddle. He came towards her and shushed her silently. 

"Tom, how are you here?" She asked him, heat pooling at the bottom of her stomach. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, and she felt liquid heat wherever he touched her.

"You wanted me here," He told her.

"I do?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm you're deepest desire Ginny," He told her right before his lips descended to hers. 

She felt electricity shooting up her spine and into her brain. She felt away yet dizzy at the same time. She knew she responded to the kiss, and she knew Tom liked it. Ginny heard he low growl of lust in Tom's throat and she laced her arms around his neck and suddenly she felt his need poking at her belly. She moaned and put her leg around his lean waist. He held it there, despite her wriggling. The red head heard another sound come from his throat and his time it was a groan. Tom nibbled his way down her throat and unbuttoned her blouse while nibbling on the sweet flesh there. Suddenly her blouse was undone completely and Tom moved the cup of the bra aside and popped her light pink nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. She moaned out loud as she felt little jolts of electricity at his touch and began to moan again. Ginny had never known such pleasure. Ginny felt his hand caressing her other breast and he moved back up to kiss her. She heard him moan something, then louder.

"...Inny.."

"Ginny, wake up!" Pansy shrieked into the red head's ear. Ginny bolted upright and covered her ears.

"About time. You were saying someone's name in your sleep. Wet dream?" Pansy asked, looking pointedly as Ginny's pointed nipples that poked through even the cloth of the heavy cloak.

"No, it's just the cold of the theater. And I was dreaming about someone, yes, but nothing happened," Ginny told her. Pansy laughed.

"I think that the dog's out of question, you've found a guy. Ask," And suddenly Pansy's eyes widened.

"Who is he, or she?" Pansy asked, looking at Ginny excitedly.

"Huh? Who's who?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Don't give me that! You have a bunch of hickeys on your neck, now who gave them to you?" Pansy demanded. Ginny's hand flew to her throat. What had happened during the dream?

"I'll tell you later, maybe when we start going really steady. I'm still a virgin, remember? When I give it to him, which I doubt , I'll tell you," Ginny promised. Pansy sighed.

"Deal, but give me a hint at who he is?" Pansy whined.

"His first name is Tom," Ginny said. She only wished Tom had no way of knowing what she said. She hoped he didn't.

But Tom, who had decided to start watching her again, looked at the mirror in shock. He had seen some flashes from Ginny's dream, and she had said his name! And she was still a virgin and willing to give it to him? He sighed. _"No way, it's just an excuse to explain the hickeys,"_ Tom told himself. He did wonder how she got them between now and when he had last seen her. He was positive she hadn't had them. Again he told himself, _"You need to get laid." _He watched Ginny say she wasn't feeling well and walking from her two friends. Tom noticed she got quite a few glares from other people as she walked by. He knew how she felt. She hopped onto her broomstick and within five minutes she was back at Hogwarts and on the stairwell to her room.

Then she was there. He felt her caress the cover of the book gently. Then she opened it and got her quill and ink and began to write.

"Tom here as always?"

"Yes. You seem preoccupied. Anything wrong?" Tom asked.

"If I told you, you'd call me a lunatic," She wrote. Tom snorted. Did she realize who she was talking to?

"No offense, but look at who you're talking to. I don't usually strike people as sane," Tom wrote back. He heard Ginny sigh and sighed himself. He heard a startled gasp.

"Tom, did you just sigh? I heard someone, was it you?" She asked.

"Yes. Seems we can hear one another. Wonder if eventually we can see each other. I miss seeing my favorite little Ginny."

"Yeah, really? Well, I wonder if I can bring you back, under a chaining spell," Ginny wrote. Tom felt hopeful, "Just kidding." Then squashed.

"How kind," He said dryly.

"Yeah yeah. Good thing I've put a silencing charm around the room or people would think I have a guy in," Ginny giggled.

"Oh, would it offend you that much if you were seen with me? Other Slytherins would probably tell you to keep talking to me. You know how fanatical they can get," Tom said. He heard Ginny sigh again. _'Well, no need for writers cramp now that she can hear me.'_

"No, I'm worried that if Dumbledore finds out he'll take you away. You seem different this time around," Ginny told him. Tom snorted again.

"You've changed more than me," He told her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked.

"You've been carrying me, remember?" Tom decided to lie about ho he has watched her throughout the day. "I can hear your thoughts and see what you see, hear what you hear. I heard everything about Potter and Cho, and what you did to your brother-"

"Adopted brother," Ginny corrected.

"Adopted? When did this come up?" He asked her, his voice filled with curiosity.

"I found out when I turned fifteen. I'm adopted. I'm actually Lily's daughter through an affair with Sirius Black. I am ordered not to tell anyone, especially Harry, he's my half brother, or Ron, or anyone else at this school. That's part of the reason I'm so repulsed now. He's my half brother and he tried to get me to have sex with him," Ginny told him. Tom felt ready to throw up at the thought of Ginny having sex with that brat Harry Potter. Tom gagged slightly at the image forming in his mind.

"Tom, are you okay? What's the matter, you aren't saying anything, Tom?" Ginny frantically asked him.

"Nothing. We've gotten off track of our subject. What has you so preoccupied?" Tom asked her. Ginny sighed again.

"I've been having dreams about a guy and I'm sure you saw Pansy asking about it. Also, I have hickeys on my neck, and they weren't there before I went into the movie house, and I'm sure a guy couldn't have put them there while I was asleep," Ginny told him, her voice filled with confusion.

"If you believe in what you dream, it becomes real. Sounds like the guy sucked the hell out of your neck and you wanted it to be true so much that it left marks," Tom explained. "So who's the lucky guy?" Tom asked.

Ginny almost said you, but she knew Tom would just laugh. She tried to think of a reasonable person. "Well, I guess it was Harry," Ginny giggled.

Tom, in his little space, had paled considerably and gulped.

"I was joking Tom, come on, talk! Tom, are you alright?" Ginny's frantic voice sounded and he came tumbling back into his body, or better term, book.

"Fine, fine. So Ginny, have you come close to deciding what you'll be when you get out of Hogwarts?" Tom asked, quickly changing the subject. Oh, he knew he was angry!

"I'm going to be an artist," Ginny told him. Tom's head snapped up.

"What will you create?" He asked.

"Drawings of people," Ginny told him.

"Can you draw a likeness of me? I want to see how well you remember me from the last time we saw one another," Tom told her. Ginny blushed, knowing she could do a perfect sketch. She decided to draw him and began to draw the slightly angular face, which was somewhat gaunt, his eyes, large and expressive, his hair, to just about the top of his ears, maybe an inch at most longer; his mouth, beautiful, his eyebrows, square-like arches, his nose, somewhat angular. She then began to draw his neck, which led to his robes, and then the picture stopped.

"It's very beautiful Ginny. Although I'm positive I don't look that good, I am flattered. I think I'll keep it with me. Now, I think it's my turn to sketch you," Tom said. He began to draw the outline of a body and added details, like Ginny's long auburn hair, her large, doe-like eyes, her sensuous heart shaped lips, then he began the detail of her body. Rounded breasts, beautiful curves, slender long legs, and he added her belly button last. He could hear her gasp. He had drawn her nude, laying on a bed; the covers covering only her feet. She was smiling, and she was flushed in the drawing. He then decided to add something and give something to her while he added it.

"I'm not done yet," He whispered. he began to draw a necklace of a serpent twisting around a rose. And as he drew, he used his magic to conjure the necklace around Ginny's neck. Suddenly, he was finished, and he heard a gasp of surprise as Ginny looked at the necklace.

"There, now it is finished Ginny. There is the birthday present I said I'd give you when you got old enough," Tom said, smiling at the old conversation.

"I remember that. I told you my family was really poor and I didn't get many new presents, at least ones I really liked, and you said when I got old enough, you'd give me something I'd love. Tom, it's so beautiful. If I could, I'd give it back!" Ginny gasped. Tom felt himself grow warm with pleasure.

"Keep it. It's was my mothers. She told me in a dream one night to give it to someone special. Seeing as you're the only person I know, and the fact that you're special, at least to me, I think you should have it," Tom told her. He saw her flush with pleasure.

"Thank you again Tom. Man, I'm hungry," Ginny said.

"Conjure food. It's not like you have to leave me here all alone," Tom told her. He couldn't remember why he was so nice to her.

"Okay. Say Tom, what would you think if I asked if you saw me punch Ron today?" Ginny asked.

"I did see, you had the diary in your pocket. I was rather proud. Has he always been like that?" Tom asked her. He sighed, remembering his own family-like brother. He had been taken in by the older boy. Too bad the boy had turned out to be a homosexual. Tom was happy being friends, and he hadn't cared about the boy's sexuality, until it had turned to him.

"Yeah," Ginny wrote back.

"Is it really true Potter has a small wanker?" Tom asked out loud on accident. He blushed .

"Yeah, it really is. I remember when we started this year and Cho had decided to dump him for a week. He decided to turn to me. Well, he only wanted, ah, physical comfort. I wasn't up for that, especially since I knew he was my half brother. But what about you mister/ Did you ever act like that in your school days?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Um, well, not really. I wasn't that well liked back in my school days. I guess the only time I ever had sex was when I turned sixteen and even then the girl wasn't quite so 

nice as most would have thought. The girl had a taste for odd positions that hurt my back a lot. And you? Are you a virgin Virginia Weasley?"

Tom could sense Ginny's blush. "Well, um, yeah, I am," Ginny told him. She wished she hadn't said anything, now she looked like a prudish fool!

"Ginny, don't worry. I think it's okay for a girl to be a virgin or a slut," Tom said. Ginny laughed. Suddenly she asked "Tom, will you be able to teach me more of the Nightside Way?" She heard Tom chuckle.

"Still can't let that taste of power go huh? You used the Ancient's Wall earlier. It's usually used as a protection, but I never thought to use it that way. Anyways, you'll probably have to relearn everything, or I can get the one teacher who knows of the Nightside to teach you," Tom told her. He knew Snape was his devoted servant, pretending to be a spy for Dumbledore.

"A teacher here knows of the Nightside?" Ginny asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"Yes. Severus Snape. Go to him and tell him Riddle, his own teacher, sent you to him to learn the Nightside," Tom told her. He knew Ginny wanted to go now, but didn't want to hurt Tom's feelings.

"Go now, I'll be in your pocket. Show the diary to Severus and write in it and show him that it's fine he teaches you," Tom told her. Ginny nodded and giggled.

"I can't wait," She told him as she began to close the diary. Tom laughed at her eagerness to learn about and be initiated into one of the darkest magic circles in the world.

"He went to his mirror and summoned the mirror spirit once again. He watched as Ginny walked down into the dungeons and into Snape's classroom. Riddle wondered why everyone thought Snape never washed his hair. He could see from the fine detail of the image that instead of greasy, it was silky. He knew Ginny was aware of this too.

"Professor Snape?" Ginny asked. The pale man looked up at the fiery red head.

"Yes?" He asked her. Snape hadn't been so harsh on her after first year, and he had gotten even nicer since she had been resorted into Slytherin.

"I want you to teach me of the Nightside Way," Ginny told him bluntly. The quill Snape had been holding fell and Snape looked up at Ginny with surprise.

"Who told you about the Nightside?" Snape asked.

"Tom Riddle," Ginny told him. "He's right here," She said, taking out the book, "And he said you'd teach me."

Nice ending to the first chapter? Maybe, maybe not? Just e-mail me and I'll answer questions. Any beta readers out there want me to ask for help. Okay, please help me! I'll give you a Hershey bar. But please, reviews welcome, flames welcome too, for marshmellows and Harry Torture(hehehe, let's see, how about the hot poker...). Any ideas, e-mail me! Also, sorry about the Harry/Ron/Cho bashing, had to do it. Don't like their attitudes to Ginny, pisses me off. In the next chapter the resorting will be explained, ect! Bye for now!

Slytherin Bad Ass  
  



	2. All marks might fade, but some are there...

Hi all, I'm back! Thank you for the reviews! Oh, to everyone, I review under the name Green Smurf sometimes when I'm too lazy to sign in, but anywayz, here's to the story. Also, thank you Princess of Mordor (badass name) and Maddi and Thalia and Worm for reviewing my story! You're all so nice, I'm gonna cry*sniffles with joy* I thought I'd get only a small flame(possibly big flames) and you all gave nice reviews, thank you so much!

Dedications: This is to Worm from the Marauders, who wrote, My Heart Is A Riddle, very good story! Go read.*Waits for readers to get back* Done? Cool, hope you reviewed her stuff. 

Disclaimer: Not mine, only Janguli and the Nightside are! Harry and Co. are JK Rowling's (don't know if I spelled that right) And he should be shoved down a basilk's throat, that is, if I didn't want to hurt the Basilk! Anywayz, any bashing thought is mine, some quotes aren't, and I forgot to tell you, I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING!

An Unsolved Riddle,A Puzzle,A Rose

Chapter Two-"Carpe Nocturne - seize the night" 

"Miss Weasley, what are you thinking, walking around the school with _that_?" Snape whispered furiously, shoving the diary back into her robe pocket. Ginny rolled her eyes. Everyone was so damn _paranoid_.

"Professor, it's not like Dumbledore is keeping a hawk eye on my anymore. Besides, he thinks I refuse to ever write in a diary again. Do you think that he'd search my person simply because I said a name and had a book?" Ginny asked, her voice incredulous.

"Don't correct me. If I hadn't known about Tom in all of this, I would have sent you off. But it seems you know what you're getting into. Do you know how to use any of the Nightside spells or powers?" Severus asked. He sighed, he didn't want to go through this all over again. Last time he had tried to train a student, the girl had ended up making herself able to turn into a cat like person, and not even on accident, but on purpose!

"Yes, sir. I can cast the Ancient's Wall, the Freezing Time spell, and the Shifting Spell," Ginny told him. Snape felt his eyes widen in surprise. She knew the Shifting Spell? It took most pupils of the Nightside years to learn it! He heard Ginny giggle.

"I know that's a scary thought. But sir, don't you think if you're going to teach me, we should freeze time, lest we attract more than just petty rumors," Ginny told him. Snape felt himself blush again. That's what had happened with _her_.

"Not tonight. I must go find my books and such. Go back to your room and go to bed Weasley," Snape sighed. "I never thought I'd be teaching a Weasley the Nightside."

"Well, looks like you didn't think too far ahead," Ginny told him. She laughed and turned from him to head for the door. But there was suddenly a crackling in the air, and the next thing they knew, Dumbledore's voice was speaking out of thin air.

"Students and teachers, we have a new student. I wish for you al to come to the Great Hall to see her sorted. There will be another small, midnight feast for you all, filled with roasted marshmellows and such!" His voice laughed. Ginny could almost see the twinkle in the old coot's eyes.

"Let's go Virginia," Snape told her as he walked past her. Ginny followed him to the Great hall and walked to the Slytherin table, sitting next to Pansy. She looked at the head of the Hall where a girl with green hair up in two buns sat, her head bowed, almost as if she didn't want to see someone.

"Students, this is Janguli Kakupacat, I hope you all make her feel welcome. Now on with the sorting!" Dumbledore's voice boomed. Ginny watched the girl with interest. Janguli, she had heard the name somewhere before. Dumbledore set the hat on the girl's head and stepped back while the hat worked it's magic. Ginny could see the hat thinking. She wished she knew what the girl was thinking though.

Janguli listened to the hat try to decide, then pushed it out of her head and thought about this news. 

"Snape, here? I don't believe this. He'll hate me for those rumors back in America. I wonder if he's mad at me for the shifting trick..." Then the hat's voice came back to her.

"Well, Ravenclaw is out of the question, you might be book smart, but you don't have the greatest amount of common sense, though you have street smarts, yet, not much wiseness. Not Hufflepuff, you're too tough. Gryffindor, no, too cunning and not the greatest amount of honor, oh, Slytherin yes! Very nice, cunning, knowledge, and tough! SLYTHERIN!" The hat boomed the last word all through the Hall. The Slytherins pounded their mugs on the table as Janguli walked towards them, taking the empty seat across from Ginny.

"Hi," Ginny told her. Janguli's head snapped up.

"Hello," She told the red head. 

"Hi, I'm Draco," Draco told her, reaching his hand over the table and past marshmellows. There were small fires going in little bowls to roast the things on.

"I'm Janguli, as you know," Janguli told them. Her cat-like green eyes flicked across the hall, where they settled on Snape, her teacher and lover. Janguli thought she'd never see him again.

"I'm Ginny, and this girl is Pansy," Ginny said, pointing to a sleeping girl with purple-black hair.

"I guess I didn't arrive at an opportune time huh? Sorry if I woke someone up in this house," Janguli told them.

"It's cool. What does Janguli Kakupacat mean?" Draco asked her.

"Janguli means knowledge of poisons and Kakupacat means fiery war god," Janguli told them.

"Cool," Ginny said, trying to get Pansy to wake up. Janguli laughed outright when another student fell into their plate, which was filled with gooey marshmellows.

"So Ginny, Draco, and Pansy.. Any people I should stay away from?" Janguli asked. Ginny and Draco quit trying to wake up the almost comatose seeming Pansy.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, who's my brother, Hermione Granger, and Cho Chang," Ginny told her.

"Ah, the famous Harry Potter. I think he's probably some sort of jerk considering he's 'famous'. I think I'll stick with Vol- er, you guys," Janguli told them.

"Are you a Death Eater?" Draco asked Janguli, whispering it in a low voice that could not be heard by anyone but her, Ginny, and himself. Janguli's only reply was pointing to her left breast and nodding a yes.

"Ah, okay. I am too," Draco said, pointing to his arm.

"They put the mark on my breast and on other women's breasts because they think it won't be seen there as easily as it would on our arms," Janguli told him.

"I see. Hmm, Ginny, look at Snape, he's all bent out of shape looking. You'd think he'd be happy for another student," Draco told her.

"No, he knows me already. Back in America where he taught about a year ago, he only stayed three months, he met me. He taught me the Nightside, but rumors flew about us and I left and he left. I guess he thinks I'll try and ruin his job. Honestly, I didn't think I'd ever see him again," Janguli told them, her green eyes, which matched her hair, flashing with some emotion. Ginny looked her squarely in the eyes.

"You like Snape don't you?" Ginny saw a tear slip from Janguli's eye.

"Yeah. I won't say anything though. I don't want his career ruined because of me," Janguli almost sobbed.

"It's cool. You know the Nightside?" Ginny asked her. She knew she could shrug it off if the girl didn't know anything about it. Say it was a poem or something. She didn't know if the girl had actually learned anything from Snape or was a spy to turn her in.

"What's the Nightside?" Draco inserted. Janguli smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I can change into a half cat half human thing. I'll show you sometime. And Draco, the Nightside is an old order. I have the Original Grimore. My great, great, etcetera greats, Grandfather started it. So I inherited the book from my father when he died," Janguli told them. Pansy suddenly groaned and looked up.

"Hey, you the new kid?" She asked in a groggy voice.

"Yeah," Janguli said. Pansy nodded and her head thumped on the table as she began to snore again. Ginny rolled her eyes. Again, for probably the third or fourth time that night, Dumbledore's voice boomed over everyone else's.

"Everyone, back to your common rooms! Have a good night's rest. Since tomorrow is Sunday, classes are not going to be cut off, I hope you all have a nice night's sleep," The old man said as he sat back down. Snape took this as a signal to sweep from the hall in billowing black robes. Janguli looked up and slipped from her seat.

"I'll be in the common room, I need to ask the Head of our House a question," Janguli told Ginny and Draco as she slipped past everyone, trying to get past the students unnoticed. She used her own instincts and the scent she remembered to try and track Snape. She prowled along the dungeons and past several classes, until she saw her goal.

"Severus," She whispered slightly, more of a cat like hiss. She saw him jerk and look around. She came form the shadows and looked up at him. "Long time, no see," She told him. It had seemed to be an eternity for her.

"Janguli, go back to your room! I don't want more rumors flying around here too!" Snape hissed at her furiously.

"Severus, I have the Grimore. Ginny told me you're teaching her the Nightside way. If you truly want to teach her, you'll need the Grimore. Let me try and learn more from you," Janguli whispered, hoping he'd say yes.

Snape looked like he was thinking intensely for a moment. Finally, he sighed. "Yes, Janguli, I'll try and teach you again. I think you know most everything I know, but you can help me with Weasley," Snape told her. He looked at her again. She had on that blasted mood lipstick, which was _always_ green for some reason beyond him. Janguli caught him staring.

"Will it ever be like old times?" She asked him, her voice nostalgic.

"I don't know, but this time we can't be caught. Last summer during research was bad enough, but at School, I don't know if we'd survive or not. Janguli, remember what I told you the night before you left," Severus told her. Janguli looked hopeful, and then stood on tip toes to kiss Severus fully on his lips. Her tongue sought entrance and hit home when Severus opened up to her. He pulled back, gasping a short spell under his breath and pulling her into the hidden rooms that were his quarters. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her savagely, nipping her lips and down her neckline.

"Severus, not now, I can't, on my period," Janguli gasped, her green hair falling from it's buns, falling in an appealing way around her face. Snape cursed. When a girl was on her period, there was no potion or pill or formula to prevent pregnancy. 

"Soon love, soon. Until then, can you point me to my own rooms so I might get some sleep?" Janguli asked him, her eyes wide and somewhat glazed with lust.

"Yes, they're down the hall to the right, the painting of Bloody Mary, and the password is portismors," Snape told her, looking down at her. He knew she was older than she appeared, but he also knew that she was a student, his student, for the next two months. Thank Gods she was in her seventh year!

"Okay love, I'll see you soon," Janguli told him as she slipped from his grasp in a teasing way, out of the door. Snape laughed when she poked her head back around the door and blew a kiss and winked before running down the halls.

Janguli was elated. Snape still loved her! She ran past the painting twice before finding it in her happiness and said the password to the scary looking woman. She walked into the cozy common room to find everyone looking straight at her.

"Hi everyone, you know me, Janguli Kakupacat, seventh year, registered animagus," She told them all, sitting down in a chair next to Ginny.

"You're an animagus?" One boy asked loudly. Janguli giggled.

"Yup. I also found a way to be halfway between. The ministry wants to know how I do it," She told them.

"Do it!" Everyone chorused, except for Pansy, who was still sleeping, only this time, her head was on Draco's lap.

"Fully or halfway?" She asked them.

"Half, I want to be able to talk to you," Ginny told her. Everyone nodded. 

"Okay," Janguli said as she began to concentrate. She felt her pelt grow, sleek, black fur, her whiskers sprouting, her nose becoming smaller, her ears morphing, a tail poking out, nails changing to claws, her eyes becoming slanted and slitted, and her senses getting stronger. Finally, she was done, and she looked at them all.

"So, what do you think?" She asked them, her arms outstretched and looking down. When no one spoke, her tail twitched in agitation.

"Hello?" She asked. Everyone burst into applause.

"That was so cool!" Pansy said, who had woken up at the applause. She saw Janguli and gasped. The girl's green hair was still in place, but her skin was now black, sleek fur, her ears huge and catlike, but at the sides of her head. Janguli's eyes were slitted like a cat's, and her nails were claws and her hands almost paw like. Whiskers went every which way, and her nose was like a small black triangle.

"Thank you. Now, I think I'll transform all the way and curl up by the fire," She told them. She did so, turning into a black cat with green eyes, and went to the fire. She circled about four times, and then laid down in a little tight ball of fur.

"That was odd. Hmm, she must be the youngest animagus ever!" Draco exclaimed. Ginny nodded. If Janguli was also into the Nightside as she said she was, it would make for an interesting next few months. She went from the common room to her own dorm, which thankfully, she had to herself. 

She pulled the diary out of her pocket and looked at it with wondering eyes. Janguli said that Voldemort thought men wouldn't se a mark on a women's breast...

Did that mean he really did brand women Death Eaters on their breast?

Ginny, having become rather bold of late, decided to ask. She opened the journal.

"Tom?" She asked him curiosity bursting out of her..

"Yes Ginny?" Tom asked her.

"Is it true you would put the Dark Mark on a woman's breast?" Ginny blurted. She heard the sigh from Tom.

"Yes, it is always unlikely a woman with make love to a man she doesn't trust completely. Why do you ask?"

"Janguli Kakupacat," She started.

"Kakupacat? Are you sure?" Tom asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes, why?" Ginny asked him, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I knew her father. He was in one of my close circles. Her father and mother were masters of the Nightside," He told her. "And my half brother, his wife, Circe, was my sister in law," He added quietly.

Good, bad, boring? Review please! I'm sorry it's so short, it just won't really come to me right now, but I hope this keeps you all sated, for awhile at least!


End file.
